Dawson High
by eliza-w
Summary: The Winchesters are currently living in a new town and the brothers are enrolled in a new school. John told them to watch a girl who he had saved earlier. While Dean also notices increasing death in the town. Dean:18, Sam:14
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING…you don't recognize.

Hi again! This is my first multi-chapter fic so I hope you guys like it. Anyway, just wanna give you guys an advanced warning. My English is not that good and the only thing I know about American high schools is what I watch on TV. So I'm kinda improvising. Thanks for reading and reviews will be much appreciated.

* * *

Dawson High

Chapter 1

The 1967 Chevy Impala screeched to a stop. Inside, Dean was praising himself for his excellent driving skills. Sam, however, wasn't as impressed.

"Why can't you drive like a normal person for once?"

Dean looked at him confused. "There's nothing wrong with my driving. I was just testing the car."

Sam rolled his eyes "That's what you said last time, and the time before that and ten times before that."

Dean smirked "That's only because it true. Everybody knows that you're supposed to test a new car to make sure that it runs properly."

Sam was getting both their backpacks out of the car. He tossed Deans' to him.

"First of all, the car isn't new. It was dads' and you know that it's fine. Second, why is it that you never _test_ the car in front of dad?"

" Yeah, but dad was driving then. It's different. I need to test it to see how comfortable I am with it. And I just don't wanna scare dad. Easy as that."

Sam walked pass him. "Yeah, right. C'mon, we're gonna be late for school."

This time around, they were attending Dawson High. Since his boys were going to attend the same school it made it easier for John. Dean and Sam could go and come back home with Deans' car. _Home _currently was a house they were renting. It's located a pretty secluded area, with not many neighbors. Easier for them to go hunting. No nosey neighbors to wonder where they were coming back from in the middle of the night or why is Sam alone at home during the weekend. It was the perfect house for the Winchesters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Usually, during the first week of a new school, the brothers would eat lunch together. This was just to make sure that they fit in the new environment. Well, that was their excuse. This actually started when Sam had just started kindergarten. Dean had insisted to check whether Sam was doing well by himself, even if it meant missing school for it. It continued when they were changing schools. After a couple of years it became a habit to them instead of a necessity for them. It was one of the things that never changed no matter where they are. Secretly, both of them liked it although they'll never admit it.

"So how was your day?" Sam asked sitting down after finding a table.

"Boring." Dean said while munching on his lunch. "I had history. Why do we have to learn history anyway?"

"_You_ have to learn it because you kept putting it off until now." Sam replied smirking.

"Fine. But why do they let old dudes teach it?" Dean asked just to stop Sam from smirking.

"So who do you think should teach history?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"A hot chick." Dean replied with a dreamy look on his face.

"Right," Sam rolled his eyes. "And this would help you in history how?"

"In so many ways, you couldn't imagine. Anyway, you liking school yet?"

"It's ok. But it doesn't really matter does it? We're gonna move sooner or later anyway."

Dean sighed. "Sam…"

"Look Dean, I get it, alright. I really do. What dad does, what we do, it's important. It saves lives. But sometimes I wish _we _could have lives, you know? Play soccer, make friends, and not move around every 6 months or a year if we're lucky. I mean I have a phonebook filled with numbers that I wish I could call. Even if it is just one. Is that too much to ask?"

Dean stared at his brother for a while. Then he looked away and continued eating. Truth was, there was a time when Dean wished he had a friend who would pick up the phone and call him, even if it was just to say 'Hey, how are you?' but he knew that it would be almost impossible. No one who's not a hunter would be crazy enough to try and keep up with them. So he gave up that wish a long time ago.

'Just wish Sam could understand that.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchesters or the impala. (They are on my Christmas wish list.)

I got a lot of hits for the first chapter so thanks to whoever read it.

Also thanks to I'mcalledZorro for all your help. You rock!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

It has been a month since the Winchesters had moved to Dawson and the daily activities returned to normal. Dean and Sam would go to school, come back, finish their homework, practice hunting and help John with any research that needs to be done for a hunt. On weekends, Dean would clean weapons, practice with Sam or, like he already did twice, hang out with friends. Dean usually made friends in school by the end of the first week no matter where they were. He always made sure to make friends with anybody who seems interested. This gave him access to the whole school and being the senior this year made it even better.

As usual as well, a lot of girls swooned over him. Dean of course loved the attention he got from them. Luckily, there were no jealous boyfriends this time around. That had happened a couple years back. So every time they move, John reminds Dean not to get in trouble because of them - not again, anyway. To be on the safe side, Dean doesn't pay attention to the girls. Well, not most of them.

Sam however was a different matter. It didn't take him long to make friends as well but this time he had none. He was reluctant to make friends, not wanting to leave them again. He talked to his classmates and did everything necessary to get by his classes. So for the past month Sam became a loner in school. He'll eat lunch alone unless someone wants to talk to him or spend his time in the library. Dean did sit with him at first, even after the first week but his friends would come over to talk to him so Sam decided that Dean should just eat with his friends.

Dean tried to talk to Sam, even John did but without success. As a final solution, Dean wanted to knock some sense into him. He told this to John after breakfast one morning. Sam was already waiting for him outside.

"Leave it, he'll be fine," said John looking up from an article about a recent death in town.

"Dad, you haven't seen him in school, it's like he doesn't even try to talk to anybody."

"Dean, I know you're worried," he replied while getting up from his seat. "Sammy's just going through a phase. He'll get over it."

"I hope so," Dean sighed. "Anyway, I better get going. I'm supposed to meet Ryan before school." Ryan was one of Dean's current friends along with Josh, Mark and Aaron.

"Yeah, I should too," John said grabbing his keys.

John was back working as a mechanic. He did it because they needed the money. And anyway, they planned to stay at least until Dean graduates. He didn't need the counselors at school to bug his boys about his occupation. Luckily, he met one of his friends from the marines, Rick Carlson. Rick had a shop in town and needed some extra help. So John did part-time to make it easier for him to go on hunts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I did own them once. But then I woke up and found out it was a dream. I cried the whole day. Some of the characters however are from the deepest, darkest corner of my mind.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Two months in, Dean still didn't have a hot chick for a teacher. Instead he was stuck with Mr. Cooper, his English teacher. While sitting in class, Dean wondered how Sam could like school and actually get straight A's. Of course, he has been trying to figure that out since Sam's first day of school.

Dean was getting ready to jab his hand with a pencil just to escape this class, which seemed to drag on, when there was an announcement.

"Ryan Williams, come to the principal's office at once."

Every pair of eyes in class was on Ryan. Ryan, however just looked as confused as Dean. As far as Dean knew, Ryan hadn't done anything wrong because if he did, he would have told Dean.

"Mr. Williams, you should get going. I don't want my class to be interrupted again," said Mr. Cooper. With that, Ryan woke up and left the class. Dean glanced at Josh and Aaron. They looked just as confused. So Dean spent the rest of the lesson wondering why would the principal call Ryan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryan was already at the cafeteria by the time Dean got there with Josh and Aaron. Ryan had a worried look across his face instead. Dean looked around for Sam before walking over to his friend. He was happy to discover Sam talking to one of his classmates and that he was laughing. 'One down, one to go.'

"Hey man," Dean said while sitting down.

"Hey," replied Ryan without even looking at him.

"So, why did the principal call you?" Josh asked, getting straight to the point. Ryan just remained quiet.

"C'mon, Ry. I mean there's no way you could be in trouble. You haven't done anything wrong." Dean said trying to get Ryan to talk.

"No, I'm not in trouble."

"Then, why do you look so worried?"

Ryan sighed. "It's not me, it's Kayla."

"Who's Kayla?" Dean asked. As far as he knew, none of the girls he met was named that.

"She's my sister."

"And he's very protective of her." Josh added.

"So what's wrong with her? She's OK right?" Aaron asked, stretching his neck trying to look for her.

"That's the thing, I don't know. No one does."

"What do you mean no one knows?" Josh asked sounding concerned.

"Kay told her teacher that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to see the nurse. When her teacher went to check up on her, the nurse said that she never came in," Ryan finally told them.

"Maybe she went back home," Dean suggested.

"She couldn't have. I'm her ride home and she doesn't bring that much money with her that she could take a cab back home," the other three didn't say so Ryan continued "I don't get it, I tried calling her cell but all I got was her voice mail. I left her 3 messages but she hasn't called back."

"Hey. C'mon, I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry. She'll call you as soon as she gets your messages," Dean said not even convincing himself. If Sam had been the one to go missing and someone used that line on him, that person would have ended up with a bloody nose.

"Mum and dad are gonna kill me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in town John was supposed to be out eating his lunch instead he was standing at a roadside with his arms wrapped around a crying stranger.

"Shhh…it's ok, you're safe," but it didn't help. It took him a while but he got the stranger to quiet down. "You feel better?" the stranger nodded and pulled away. After a while John spoke up.

"What's your name?" seemed like the only logical question to ask.

"Kayla, Kayla Williams."

* * *

Well, who didn't figure that out. See ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own the boys. But I do own some Ocs

A/N: I won't be able to update anymore this week because of the holidays. After this whole tensed up year, I really need to just enjoy this week. There'll be an update next week, I hope, depending if I get to finish the next chapter on time. So until then:

MERRY CHRISTMAS

&

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

Now on with the story.

Chapter 4

John had just gotten off work. He was done for the day and was planning to check if there was anything to hunt. But before that he had to grab some lunch. John always stayed at the shop until lunch hour was over. This made it easier for him to get his food and get home fast. It also meant that the route he had to take was almost empty.

John got out of his truck and leaned on it for a while. Caleb to ask for some help the night before causing John to sleep at 3 in the morning. It wasn't exactly a reason he could use to skip work so he still had to get up early today. Unfortunately, that also meant him being slightly tired. 'Maybe I should get some rest before the boys get home.'

John looked around the area. As he expected, not many people were around but one of them caught his attention. It was a teenage girl, probably not more than 17. 'Isn't she supposed to be in school?' He then noticed the backpack she was carrying. 'Guess she is.'

She was in tears. She even looked slightly terrified. Whatever she was thinking, it was distracting her until she didn't notice the bus that was coming right at her. Even if the driver steeped on the brakes, she would still get hit. In the matter of seconds, John ran, grabbed the girl and pulled her to safety. It was only than the girl realized what had happened. She clutched on to John's clothes, crying her eyes out. John who didn't know what else to do, just wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh..it's ok. You're safe," said John in an effort to calm her down, she continued crying anyway. It took a few minutes but John got her to quiet down but she clung on to his jacket.

"You feel better?"

She pulled away and nodded. Her eyes were slightly red from crying. "Yeah, thanks," she finally said. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to breakdown like that."

Somehow John didn't buy it. She didn't look fine. He had no idea why, but he felt like making sure she wasn't going to walk on front of a bus again. "Have you had your lunch?"

She shook her head, just as John expected. "Why don't we eat together? Give yourself a chance to cal down."

The girl looked at him for a moment, as if trying to see if he could be trusted. Apparently she thought he could be because she agreed. On their way to the nearest diner John asked another question.

"What's your name?"

"Kayla, Kayla Williams."

XXXXXXXXXX

The waitress left after serving their order. Kayla started eating as soon as the waitress left, to John's surprise. She was actually eating as fast as Dean could just less sloppy. Kayla suddenly stopped and looked up. She realized that John wasn't eating.

"Sorry. I'm kinda hungry."

John shook his head, "It's OK. Dig in."

"Aren't you gonna eat yours?" she asked, clearly uncomfortable that John wasn't eating.

As an answer, John picked up the burger he ordered and took a bite. Kayla continued with hers.

"Can I ask you a question?" John said, breaking the silence. Kayla nodded with a slight smile. She looked much more calm now.

"Why aren't you in school?" She looked like she was from a decent family. There shouldn't be a reason for her to not be in school. And if she was skipping class, thee was no way she was crying about it.

Kayla's looked tensed. "Well, I…' her hand went up to the necklace she was wearing. Her thumb ran over the blue stone in the middle of it. "You see I…" Just then John's cell rang. It was Caleb calling, probably to fill him in about the demon he was hunting.

"Hey Caleb…"

Their conversation lasted a couple of minutes. During that time Kayla took out her own cell to check her voicemails. They were both done about the same time.

Caleb had asked for John's help on the hunt he was on, which meant that he had to be out of town for a while. He had to leave town today.

"Look I have to go. Can I drop you off somewhere? Home maybe?"

"Sure if it's not any trouble."

"No don't worry about that."

"Can I go to the restroom for a while. It will give you time to finish your lunch."

It was only then John realized that that he was only halfway through his burger. He didn't really care but he nodded anyway.

Kayla started to get up, forgetting that her backpack was on her lap. It dropped on the floor and all her book fell out of it. A pill container rolled on the floor and stopped at John's feet. He picked it up and got a glimpse of the name. Kayla came over and John gave the container to her. She turned on her heels and walked away.

John had already paid by the time she came back. The ride to Kayla's house was quiet except for the occasional pointing of direction. She hopped out of John's truck as soon as they reached her house.

"Thanks for everything, Mr…" Kayla realized that she didn't know his name.

"Just call me John," he said smiling.

"Thanks, John," with that she ran into her house. John stared at the door of her house. 'She looks perfectly fine, why would she be taking medication?' he thought to himself before driving home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I prayed, I begged, I even wrote to Santa but the Winchesters still don't belong to me. How sad…

I actually wanted to upload this yesterday but for some insane reason I couldn't access anything on the net. Not not friendster, not even google!!! So the first thing I did when I woke up today was check if I could go online and thank God, I could.

I'll update the next chapter tomorrow if my computer/ brother allows me to because I'll be busy once again during the first week of January with choosing a college. Funny 11 years in school and all I wanted to do is get out. Now I'm out, I wanna go back in. Life is so weird…Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5 

John just got off the phone with Rick when he heard the impala pull up. He was almost done packing for his trip.

"Would you get the hell off my case," Sam yelled while walking through the door. Dean had starting talking to him about the classmates he saw Sam talking with and ended up annoying him instead.

"I'm your brother. I'm expected to be-" Dean stopped mid-sentence when he saw John packing. "You going on a hunt?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah, Caleb called. He needs help with the demon he's hunting," John informed his sons without even looking up.

"The one he called about yesterday?"

"Uh-huh."

"How long will you be gone?" Sam was the one asking now.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully not more than two weeks."

"What about your job?"

"I already told Rick that I'm off to visit a sick cousin." John answered hoping that it was the last of his boys' questions. Unfortunately, Sam had other plans.

"Dad, you used most of our money for ammo. What if we run out of money before you come back?"

"I've talked to Rick. If the both of you need more money you can borrow some from him," John said without even trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice. "Anyway, you have enough money to last for a month, I've checked."

"But-" Sam started but was interrupted by Dean.

"Hey, why are you suddenly interested to play 20 questions with dad? It's not like he left us alone for the first time," Sam just mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I said-"

"Dean, Sam, don't start," John warned them. His sons were more mature compared to most teenagers, he knows it and so do they but sometimes both of them can really act like 5 year olds. Especially around each other.

"Now since I got both your attention…" he gestured them to sit on the couch. He was done packing and the only thing left to do was to give his sons a job he can't do himself since he'll be away.

"I need you boys to find out what does this do." John told them while handing Sam a paper with 'Geodan' written on it. "It's a kind of medicine."

"Why? Are you sick?" Dean asked instantly.

"No, I'm fine."

"Then who is it for?" Sam asked while Dean was busy exhaling his worry away.

"That's the second thing I need you'll to find out. There was this girl I helped out this afternoon. I want you to find out who she is and I want you to keep an eye on her."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances before turning back to their father. Sam opened his mouth to say something probably a whole bunch of questions but Dean beat him to it.

"What's her name?"

"Kayla Williams."

Dean was surprised. "Kayla Williams? You met her?"

"You heard of her?" John asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Yeah…no. I mean I've heard of her. She's Ryan's sister. She was missing from school today. How did she end up in the middle of town?" John shrugged. "You said she was taking this medicine?"

John nodded. "Huh. Ryan didn't say anything about that."

"Maybe he doesn't know. At least it won't be hard for you to check up on her since you know her," John said getting up.

Dean wasn't sure about that. He only found out about her a couple of hours ago. It wasn't like he could just go up to her and say hello. Well, actually he could, but it'll be harder since she is Ryan's sister and he knew this from experience. It'll be easier for Sam 'Wait a minute…' it would be perfect for Sam. He could actually make a friend if he had no choice but to talk to her everyday.

"Dean?" John's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course."

"The part where I want to know if she's doing anything unusual."

Dean grinned sheepishly. "Guess I missed that one."

"Now that you've heard it, don't forget. And call me once you know what the medicine is for," John picked up his duffel bag and started for the door.

"Yes sir," both of them said before he walked out the door. They heard the engine of Johns' truck roar and slowly heard it disappear.

Dean turned to Sam. "I guess we have work to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Let me check…nope Winchesters still aren't mine but Kayla and Ryan are. At least that's something.

* * *

Chapter 6

Dean could hear the newscaster on the television as he came out of the bathroom. "And in local news, businessman, Robert Evans, was found dead in his car today. Authorities believe that he had a heart attack due to-"

Sam switched off the TV when he heard Dean enter the room. "Found what the medicine is for yet?" Dean asked while struggling to wear his sweatpants. Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers' predicament. "Yeah."

As Dean expected there was more. "So you never met her Ryan's sister before?"

"Nope, " Dean answered while he motioned Sam to throw him his shirt. "Why?"

Sam didn't say anything. "Oh God, she's not dying is she?"

"What? No, she's fine. Well not fine but she's-"

"Sam, you're rambling." Dean said sitting beside Sam.

"Oh, sorry." Dean just waved his hand. "So what are they for?"

"Schizophrenia." Deans' eyes narrowed and he turned to look at Sam. "Isn't that some kind of mental illness?"

Sam nodded and picked up the book in front of him. He opened a book-marked page. "Schizophrenia is a mental illness characterized by a distorted sense of reality, bizarre behavior and fragmentation of the personality."

"Huh?"

"Basically the patient has hallucinations or hears voices or both."

"So she's nuts."

"Dean…"

"Fine. Have you told this to Dad?"

"With the amount of time you took to bathe, I could have informed everyone on his call list."

Dean made a face. "A simple 'yes' would be enough, you know."

"But what I don't get is why does Dad want us to keep an eye on her?"

Dean shrugged. "No idea. But there must be a good reason"

"I wish he told us."

"Well, he didn't." Dean said while getting up. "So it's up to you to talk to her and find out what's so special about this chick."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." It took Sam awhile to realize what Dean had said. "Wait, what?"

Dean just looked innocently from the kitchen where he was about to prepare dinner. "What do you mean it's up to _me_ to find out? Why don't you do it?"

"Because she's my friend's sister. It'd be kinda weird for me to take a sudden interest in her especially since I just found out about her today." Dean said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That didn't stop you from flirting with Tara Smith two years ago."

"I was young and naive then. I'm much more mature now," replied Dean with a dignified voice.

"Whatever it is, I'm not doing it! That's that," said Sam with a the-talk-is-over tone. Dean had expected that and came up with a way to handle it.

"Then, they'll be no Egyptian exhibition for you." Sam's eyes widened. "Yeah, I saw your eyes sparkle when you read it in the news paper yesterday. I'm guessing that's why you were so worried about our finances."

Sam was lost for words. "So Sammy, do this and you get to go to the exhibition without Dad's knowledge. You know he won't allow you to go." Dean looked at his baby brother for a while. "If you don't I'll personally make sure that you won't get to go and you know I can do it."

Sam stared at Dean for a while before finally saying "That's blackmail."

Dean gave the most mischievous smile he could conjure. "Well little bro. Sometimes we just have to be creative." Sam continued staring at Dean before storming off to his room grumbling. Dean watched him leave the room before he resumed making dinner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam was still angry with Dean for making him do this. He didn't even know how she looked like. But that was the easy part. He would just have to go check last year's yearbook. He still had no idea on how was he going to talk to a 16-year old. (Dean had told him.) That was more of a Dean thing. 'She wouldn't even look at me.'

After checking the yearbook it made even less sense to keep an eye on her. As far as he could gather from the pictures she was in, she was a cheerful girl with many friends. Of course, it also didn't make sense that she had schizophrenia. Now, the next step was to find her and talk to her. How? He had no idea.

'God, I hate Dean.'

Sam located Kayla on her way to the cafeteria during lunch. She was talking to a guy while carrying a couple of books but they didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation. Sam decided to _accidentally _bump into her and see where things go from there. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards Kayla. He bumped into her, which caused the books to drop. They stood there for a split second looking at the fallen books.

"Shoot, I'm sorry." Kayla instantly looked up at upon hearing Sam's voice. Before she could reply, Sam felt someone pull his shirt and slam him against the nearest locker. It was the guy Kayla was talking to.

"Watch where you're going," he said.

Kayla started trying to pull him away from Sam. "Derek, what the hell were you doing?"

Sam could have easily pin Derek down on the floor but he didn't want that kind of attention.

"Let go of him. Now!" Kayla's voice was raised now and other students were looking at them. Noticing this Derek let go of Sam.

Kayla pulled him to face her. "Listen to me once and for all. We're over. Heck, we never even started. So stop disturbing me." Sam never saw anyone that angry before, unless they are dead.

"Leave!" Derek walked away looking distraught.

Kayla sighed before turning to Sam who was already done picking up her books.

"Thanks and sorry. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm not. One question though, he's not your boyfriend is he?"

Kayla snorted. "Oh, puh-leez. I made a mistake of dancing with him once at a friends' party and he's hasn't left me alone since that."

Sam just smiled. Kayla looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you're OK? Derek's a jerk but he is tough."

Sam shook his head. "Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

She looked at him with uncertainty. "If you're sure." She paused for a while before continuing. "Why don't I buy you lunch?"

"No, really it's fine."

Kayla looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Please. I wanna thank you for getting Derek off my back." Sam had no idea what to say. "At least do it so I'll have a clear conscience or I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"I guess I don't have a choice."

Kayla's face lighted up. She thrust her hand in front. "I'm Kayla Williams by the way."

Sam shook her hand. "Sam Winchester."

Sam didn't notice her eyes narrow as he let go of her hand. "Winchester? You don't happen to have a brother named Dean, do you?" She asked as they started walking.

"Yeah, Dean's my brother. I didn't know that you've met him."

"I don't. Not personally. I've heard of him from my friends," she said as they walked into the cafeteria. "And my brother."

"Your brother?" Sam asked trying to sound clueless.

"Mmhmm, Ryan."

Sam deliberately nodded. "Dean told me about him."

"Ryan said that you guys move around a lot. Why?"

"Umm…"

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"I don't mind. But we should grab our lunch first."

Sam knew exactly what to say because John always prepared a background story before moving to a new town. So Sam and Kayla spent the rest of lunch taking about that and how Derek went from dance partner to the guy in the hallway.

* * *

A/N:I noticed something yesterday. After uploading the fourth chapter, the hits on this story went up by almost a 1000. So thank you very much to every to everyone made that happen.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned them the whole world would know!

A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated but on the first week I had to go checkout some colleges and last week I fell ill. For all of those who were waiting, I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry for the late review reply.

* * *

Chapter 7

It's been one week since the Derek incident. In this week Sam has talked a lot with Kayla but has yet to find anything wrong with her. Other than the schizophrenia. She does lie about the pills she been taking though. Not that anyone could blame her for saying that the pills she's taking are just vitamins. Sam guessed that she needed a cover since she takes it in school too. Kayla did a good job to try a cover her illness too. She changed the container for the pills. If Sam hadn't done a thorough research on her illness, he would have thought she was telling the truth.

Sam called John to tell him everything that he found out about Kayla and to say that he wants to stop this investigation on her. However, John told him to continue. "But Dad, she's looks fine. Other than the pills."

"I heard you the first time Sammy. Just keep it up until I get back."

"Why are you so interested in her anyway?" Sam asked, frustrated.

"Sam just do as I told you to. That's an order," Neither of his sons missed the pause John took before answering that question.

"Yes sir," Sam turned the loud speaker off. He turned to look at Dean who just shrugged.

_That's an order. _Sam hated those words. Especially now since watching Kayla made him feel like a stalker. That's why he preferred to talk to her whenever he could. Dean noticed this and was glad that his plan worked.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure your arm's ok?"

"For the last time Sammy, it's fine," Dean, replied clearly annoyed because it was the tenth time. "Do you really think your kick could hurt me? You're lucky you even got me."

"Than why do you keep rubbing that spot?"

"Cause it's my arm and I'll rub it all I want."

"Whatever." Sam grabbed a towel hoping for a long shower.

Dean grabbed a bottle of water and the newspaper. He reached the fourth page before an article got his attention. After reading the article, he got up and went over to the bathroom. "Hey Sam, where are all the old newspapers?"

"I put them in the basement yesterday," he heard Sam yell back. "Why?"

Ignoring Sam's question, Dean went to get the papers. In five minutes, he was back in the living room with the newspapers. He was almost through them when Sam walked in. He sat opposite of Dean. "What are you doing?"

"Finding something," Dean said without looking up.

"What exactly are you finding?"

This time he looked up. "Remember there was a report on the TV about a guy dying last week? The night we found out about Kayla's…condition."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what he died of?"

"A heart attack I think. Why?"

Dean reached for the newspaper on the couch behind him and passed it to Sam. "Read the article on the bottom right."

Sam took the newspaper and read the article about the recently deceased Dr. Gabriella Rodriguez. According to the article her neighbor found her dead in her apartment. Later it was said the she died of- "A heart attack."

"Exactly."

"That doesn't mean anything. Anyone can get a heart attack."

"Yeah, well there are three other deaths by heart attack in those," Dean said pointing at the pile of newspapers he has already gone through. "Plus one of those guys had a physical a week before and he was as fit as a horse."

"How do you know?"

"I'm psychic. How do you think I know? It was in the paper."

"Right. So you think this is a demon?"

"Must be."

"Good enough for me. What do we do?"

"Easy, background check on all the victims. Talk to their family and friends. Find the connection between all of them."

"Who's gonna do that?"

"I can't skip school. Dad will kill me. Luckily he'll be back this weekend."

"You have to call Dad to give him a head's up."

Dean got up. "You're right." He backed out of the room. "I'll call Dad. You clean this mess up."

"Hey!" But Dean was already out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Rub it in why don't ya.

I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I don't really have a good reason for it and it doesn't help that I'm constantly having writer's block nowadays.

Anyway, I'm going to start my countdown to the next episode, you guys enjoy the chapter. (I hope)

* * *

Chapter 8 

"So how long are you gonna be here?" Dean asked as he parked the car in front of the local museum.

"I should be done the same time as you."

"I'm giving you 10 minutes to come out after I call or you're walking home."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sam got out and entered the museum. Dean drove away as soon as Sam was out of sight. He was on his way to interview the people closest to the victims. John agreed that there might be something going on in the town. John however had to extend his trip because another hunt came up. So he told Dean to do the interviewing himself. Sam on the other hand was going to the Egyptian exhibition. Sam made Dean promise not to tell John about this. Dean readily agreed since it would avoid a screaming match that his brother and father started having recently.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam was enjoying himself at the exhibition. He met some of his classmates there, some who came willingly while others were dragged by their parents. Sam had just entered the 'Myths and Legends' section of the exhibit when he noticed Kayla staring down at one of he displays. He walked over to her.

"Hey," she appeared not to notice Sam's presence.

"Kayla?" he said while shaking her by her elbow. Kayla snapped out of her trance like state.

"Oh. Sam. Hi."

"Hi," Sam repeated. "Must be a interesting display."

"It is," Kayla replied before returning her attention back to the display. Sam turned to see that she was looking at a few gemstones. Each one had a story to it, which Sam made a mental to read later.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Kayla asked suddenly

"Uh…yeah"

"Each one has an interesting story to it."

"I've noticed."

"I especially like this one," she said pointing towards the blue stone that was in the middle. "The_ lapis lazuli_."

"What? The stone or the story?" Sam asked leaning in to read about the stone.

"Oh, I've known the story for long time. It's the stone that interesting."

Sam straightened up. He scrutinized her demeanor for a moment. Something was off but he couldn't figure out what. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

Ok, she's acting strange. She's usually pretty straightforward. Maybe this is how he was with Dad

"I gotta go," Kayla's voice came disturbing his train of thought. "See you at school."

Before Sam could say anything she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam spent two more hours in the museum before Dean called. Dean was leaning against the hood of the Impala across the street when Sam came out.

"You find anything?" Sam asked leaning beside his brother.

"Nope, not a single thing. From everything I found out, they don't have anything in common."

"Maybe these are natural deaths, nothing supernatural about it." Dean looked at his younger brother, who seeing this sighed. "Fine, we'll dig deeper."

They got off the hood and walked to get to the respective seats. "Hey, isn't that Ryan's sister?" Sam turned around.

"That's her," he turned back to face Dean. "She wasn't acting like herself today. Maybe that's why Dad wanted us to-"

"She looks kinda frustrated," Sam turned around again to find that Dean was right. It never ceases to amaze him how Dean can read the face off a girl who is across the street but not his own brother who was in front of him.

Before Sam knew it, Dean was crossing the street. He saw Dean as he shook hands with Kayla. A couple of minutes and a phone call later, both of them were walking back towards the Impala. Sam was confused. "What's going on?"

"My car broke down. Your brother offered to take me home."

"Really?" Sam wondered what his brother was planning?

Soon the three of them were in the car with Kayla sitting at the passenger side and Sam at the back seat. They all sat in silence before Dean finally said, "So…Ryan mentioned that you're a good singer."

Kayla laughed. "Are you sure _my _brother said that? It actually sounds like a compliment."

Dean grinned at that comment although he was sure the next thing he said is going to change her mood. "Well, he told me that when you went missing from school."

As he expected her smile faded. "I know it's none of my business, but why did you skip school that day?"

"I wasn't feeling well," Kayla answered a little too quickly.

"I that why you're taking those pills?" Kayla turned to face Dean, shocked but turned back quickly. She didn't realize that both the brothers noticed her reaction. "Ye…yeah."

Dean glanced over at Kayla who was flushed. Dean decided not to push it and changed the subject. "Nice necklace."

She was clearly relived that the subject was dropped. "Thanks. My dad had it made."

"So it's one of a kind."

"W- yeah."

"Just like you."

Kayla grinned. "Correct me if I'm mistaken but isn't that called flirting."

Sam was the one to speak this time. "You're not mistaken. It's just my brother's an idiot."

"I'm just being friendly."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Riiiiight."

"As much as I'd love to stick around to find out how friendly Dean is, this is my stop." She nodded her head towards her house. Dean parked the Impala. Sam and Kayla got out. She thanked Dean and left. Sam sat at the passenger side.

"I don't get it, she was acting strange in the museum. Now she's back to her normal self."

"Maybe it's some kind of side effect from the medicine she's taking."

"Why would they give her meds to cure one illness just to give her another?"

"How should I know? I'm not a shrink."

"That helps," Sam said sarcastically.

"Maybe she's possessed."

"Why does everything have to be demonic?"

"Hey, you were the one who asked for my help."

Sam scowled.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You know it. I know it. So why do I have to repeat it?

A/N: Yay, I made it this week! Well, it's still Saturday here so it counts. Anyway, why bore you with this.

* * *

Chapter 9

Dean hated doing research. And right now he had reached the point where he wanted to scream. Instead he just drank his coffee. The brothers were at their usual diner. Newspaper cuttings and notes about the victims covered half their table while on the other half was plates of their untouched breakfast. Sam was reading about Phil Grayson, one of the victims when he ran his hand through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time. Sighing, he put down the note and started with his breakfast.

"Nothing?" Sam shook his head. Dean mimicked Sam and finished his breakfast.

"Why don't we go to the library? See if we can find anything there."

"Oh man, do we have to?"

"Dean you do wanna find out if anything's going out right?"

"Yeah, yeah. You pack, I'll pay."

In five minutes they were walking to the library. Half way there, they saw a crowd and parked on the road was an ambulance. Curious, Dean pushed his way to the front of the crowd to see that the paramedics carry a body bag into the ambulance.

"What happened?"

"A lady had a heart attack." The paramedics left. The crowd started to disappear. "The question is why would someone who's having a heart attack enter a dead end alley?"

Dean pointed at the alley behind them. "That alley?"

"Yup."

Dean entered the alley. Sam followed already knowing what must have happened. "So you think this is victim number six?"

"Maybe," Dean looked around for any indication of demonic presence. "Wish we had a EMF meter."

"I think we have something better," he heard Sam say. Dean turned around to see Sam looking at a man in his early forties sitting on the steps of a shop. Beside him was half a bottle of vodka. Dean could see why Sam said they had something better. The guy seemed terrified. He only noticed the brothers when Sam shook his shoulder. He flinched before looking up at them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"Um-ah," the man shook his head. "It's…it's ok."

Sam walked over to Dean. "This guy's drunk," he whispered.

"Good," Dean walked to where the older man was. "Hey," he said sitting beside him. "Is this your shop?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you need to run it?"

"I decided to…close it…early," he managed to say in between hiccups.

Dean looked at the man's nametag. "Well, Gary it's probably normal after what happened back here," he paused. "What happened back here?"

"Paramedics said…she had a…heart attack."

"That's what they say Gary. What did you see?"

Gary's hiccups stooped with Dean's sentence. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean something else happened before the paramedics arrived," Dean answered while picking up the vodka. "I really need to know what," he continued, handing the bottle to Gary.

Gary took the bottle and drank as much as he could. "I was at the back, stock checking, when I heard people talking outside. I thought it was teenagers. I was about to leave when I heard a soft scream. It sounded like it was coming from here so I opened the door and-" Gary took another shot of vodka. "-and I saw these two people. One of them looked like she was choking. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was having her life sucked out. But the other one…she was just scary."

"Why?"

"Her eyes were all black. All of it. There wasn't even a speck of white there."

"This girl, have you see her before? What did she look like?"

"It was the first time I've seen her. I didn't notice anything about her other then her eyes."

Dean got up to leave when Sam asked the next question. "Why did you say that the victim was having her life sucked out?"

Gary raised his eyebrow at Sam but answered the question anyway. "Because there as this ball of light. I…I think it came out of the victim."

Sam was surprised at Gary's statement so he turned to Dean to find his brother just as surprised.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N: I thought I wasn't going to make it this week. I almost had a major setback. Plus the fact that I couldn't stop watching 'Tall Tales.' I watched it three times in less then 24 hours. And I still can't stop laughing.

Anyway, I have to thank my brother for his input, which includes the connection between the victims and the demon.

* * *

Chapter 10 

The brothers continued their walk to the library. "A white light? Sounds like something out of the movies."

"Yeah, but he wasn't lying. He was freaked out." Dean nodded. "So I guess we have to find a demon that sucks out the life force out of people."

"I don't think that it sucks a person's life force."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the last time I heard of a life sucking demon, it left the victims in a hospital not a coffin."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. It's probably sucking souls."

"Souls?"

"You got anything better?"

Sam thought about it for a while. "Nope. But I think we should check out the life thing too."

"Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How about the one about the witch who sucked souls to stay young?"

"First, according to that she sucked souls from teenaged girls not wrinkled old man. Second are we so desperate that we have to consider that?"

Sam sighed. "Yes."

Which was true. After spending the rest of the day at the library, they found nothing. Neither the books nor the Internet offered any help.

"What do we do?"

"Make arrangements to admit me in an asylum."

"Dean!"

"I don't know."

"We can't just wait for someone else to die."

"I don't think we have a choice," Dean said while staring at the book he was holding.

"Let's get out of here, pick up our dinner and head home. You fill Dad in on the way."

Sam couldn't reach John so he left a voice message.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hi!" Kayla said sitting down. She took out a couple of books from her backpack.

"Um…hi."

"You don't seem too happy to see me. Should I leave?"

"No, no. Stay. I'm just surprised that's all. I thought you always sit with your friends."

"Last time I checked we were friends."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know." She sighed. "I had a fight with Emily over this stupid thing and now that beloved friend of mine isn't speaking to me. She was going to leave the table when I sat down so I told her I'll leave instead."

"Well that sucks."

"You're telling me." Kayla started to read her book.

"Revealing the secrets behind your dreams?" Sam asked referring to the book he was reading. Kayla looked up.

"I've been having dreams lately. Saw this book and thought why the hell not?"

"What kind of dreams?"

"I don't know. Weird kinds."

"You know, some cultures believe that weird dreams occur because of disturbance by a spirit."

Kayla looked at him for a while. It wasn't a look that said you're crazy but Sam still worried that she was just good at hiding it.

"Now that's a scary thought," Kayla finally said.

"You believe in that stuff?"

"I don't carry a crucifix but I'm not going to say 'Bloody Mary' in front of a mirror either."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Guess so."

She noticed the pamphlet on one of her books. "Hey, you want this?" she asked holding the pamphlet up. "It's from the exhibition."

"Don't you want it?"

"Not really. I'm not into the stuff."

"Then why did you go?"

"Because I just wanted to waste time. You want it or not?"

Sam wordlessly took it from her. Kayla went back to her book.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean drove himself to the nearest diner and ordered breakfast for Sam and himself. He was waiting for his order when a man came up to him. He recognized as his father's friend, Rick.

"Rick, right?"

"Glad you remembered me. How's your cousin?"

"He's doing fine. Dad's just staying there for an extra day or two. He should be back soon."

"Good to know."

"Yeah. You're kinda overdressed for breakfast aren't you?" Dean asked referring to Rick's suit.

"I always wear a suit for breakfast," Rick replied with a chuckle. "I just needed some coffee before taking my wife to a funeral."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. She was more of my wife's friend than mine."

"How did she die?"

"Heart attack."

"She must have had health issues before she had the attack." Dean knew that no other health problems are needed to have a heart attack but he was fishing for information, just in case.

"Not that I know of. She was really healthy. Actually no one can figure out why she had the attack."

"Sometimes this things just happen. How's your wife taking it?"

"It's hard on her. Believe it or not, this is her third friend who died. All three had the same thing."

"That's a major coincidence."

"Yeah, it is. It took away three great people. You know all three of them did social work. That's where my wife met them."

"All three of them?"

"Yup. Anyway, Alice should be ready by now."

"Yeah, I have to get back before Sam starts calling."

Dean dropped off Sam's breakfast before going to the library. Two hours later Dean dropped on the chair of the dining table, where Sam was doing his homework.

"Where were you?"

"Library."

"Why?"

Dean took a deep breath before telling Sam about his conversation with Rick. "So I went to the library to see if social work could be the connection between the victims."

"Was it?"

"Yup."

"That's weird. Why would a demon be after them?"

"I don't know," Dean admitted. "But I called Dad and he said he'll ask around. But he said to hear news from him before doing anything."

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"Yeah. He said he's just a few hours away."

"Good to know," Sam said before returning his attention to his Math problem.

Dean was staring at the table when he noticed a pamphlet. Since he had nothing else to do, he picked it up. "You know picking up a pamphlet at the exhibition is like asking to get caught by Dad."

"Kayla gave it to me," Sam informed without looking up.

"You like her don't you?" Dean asked with a smirk. Sam looked at him annoyed. "Just as a friend." Sam just shook his head before continuing with his homework.

Dean started looking through the pamphlet. "Well, you do. C'mon you don't have to-"

Dean tilted his head to his side. He put the pamphlet down for Sam to see and pointed at one of the pictures. "I've seen this before."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own what you recognize.

A/N: Sorry I'm late! Anyway, next update will be after 12th March. That is after I get the results of a major exam I took last year.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Mmhmm."

"Wow, thanks for the attention Sam."

When Sam ignored him, Dean picked the pamphlet up and leaned back on his chair.

XXXXXXXXXX

_The Stone of Dviel _

_Made in ancient Egypt, The Stone of Dviel is said to contain the demon Dviel According to the legend, a powerful priest trapped this demon. After the demon had been trapped, the stone was broken into two pieces and kept separately. It is said that if the two pieces are brought together, Dviel will be resurrected. _

_The second piece has yet to be discovered by archeologist. _

XXXXXXXXXX

'_This could be bad. If only I could remember where did I see this stone before.'_

Dean groaned in frustration and slammed the pamphlet on the table. Sam glanced at Dean then at the pamphlet before picking it up. "This was the same display Kayla was interested in."

Both brothers were quiet for a while. Suddenly, Dean stood up knocking his chair behind. "Oh, shit!"

"What?"

"Kayla has the other piece," Dean answered while taking out a gun from the kitchen cabinet. He then dashed out the door. Sam grabbed his jacket and followed Dean. Dean had already stared the Impala by the time Sam got in.

"Where are we going?"

"Her house."

"Dean, how do you know she has it?"

"It was on the necklace she wore to the museum."

"So? You think the demon's in her?"

"Or trying to get in her."

"Trying?"

"You said she heard voices. Had hallucinations. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Remember Ted Bundy?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah. We need to get it off her and fast."

"Fantastic. As if one demon wasn't enough."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean waited in the Impala while Sam went to find out if Kayla was in. Not long later, Sam was back in the car and they were on their way to the house of Catherine O'Neil, one of Kayla's teachers. It took them 10 minutes to find the house. Parking behind Kayla's car. Both of them got out this time. Dean knocked the door. When he received no answer, Dean picked the lock.

They had just stepped into the house when they hear a crash come from upstairs. Taking two steps a time. It wasn't hard for them to find to the right room upstairs as they could hear faint noises coming from the room closest to the stairs.

Dean reached the door first and pushed it open. He stopped at his tracks, as did Sam behind him when he saw what was happening. Kayla had pinned the teacher to the wall and a white orb was making its way towards her. It took a second for Dean to regain has composure. He did the first thing that cam to mind. He pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger, aiming at Kayla.

Dean hoped that it would be a distraction for her. They could deal with the injury later. His hope diminished when the bullet slowly came to a stop and fell on the floor but she didn't take her eyes off her victim. Before either brother could do anything else, Kayla dropped the lifeless body of Catherine O'Neil. She turned her attention towards Dean, her eyes still black as night.

"That wasn't very nice," she said with a malicious smile.

"Well, neither was killing her."

"Oh, I didn't do anything. Kayla did. Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Dean and Sam were thrown at the opposite ends of the room. Dean wasted no time pulling himself up, using the wall for support. He scanned the room and found Sam pushing himself up. He heard a car start up and guessed that it would be Kayla's. Knowing that he won't be able to stop her, he walked over towards Sam.

"You ok?"

"I'll live. She's gone?"

"Never expected her to stick around, did you?"

"Not really," Sam said standing up with a groan. "Why does this always happen to us?"

"Hey, look at the bright side. At least we only have one demon to deal with."

"Great."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 12

"I thought you said there was nothing wrong with her, now you're telling me that she has been doing this all along?" John asked angrily after Sam related the earlier incident to him.

"Yes sir."

"This is the easiest thing I've asked you to do and you screw this up. She could be in danger."

Sam couldn't stop the anger boiling in him. "Dad, I did the best I could have. What I did was one step short of stalking her."

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"Then don't blame this on me!" retorted banging his fist on the Impala.

John sighed. "Look, we don't have time for this. I'm gonna call around, see if anyone had heard of this demon."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing. You and your brother go home and stay there. I'll be back today."

"Go home? Dad, you can't expect us to stay home and do nothing while Kayla's out there harming others."

"Go home, Sam. That's an order!" John said before hanging up.

"I don't believe him. We can't just go home." Sam mused at the possibilities of what to do as he watched Dean walk over to the Impala after the paramedics left.

"So what did Dad say?"

"He said he'd call around."

"And?"

"And that he'll be back today."

"Thank God for that. Did he say what are we suppose to do now?"

Sam sighed. "He said that we should try and look for her."

"Okay, how the hell are we suppose to do that?"

"I don't know. He just said that we should find her or she might hurt others. Tie her up if we have to."

"Great. We might as well get started," Dean said reaching for the door but stopped when he noticed that Sam didn't move. "What now?"

"Dean I'm not sure that we _should _look for Kayla. I mean our last attempt didn't go as planned."

"Sam, Dad asked us to look for her. We're looking for her. Plus we didn't exactly have a plan last time." When Sam didn't move Dean added, "Get in the car Sam."

Sam spared a glance at his brother before sighing and folding himself in his usual seat. _'Sorry Dean. But I have to do this.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

The first place checked was Kayla's house. Seeing that her car wasn't there, they drove around town. After half an hour in the car, Sam turned the police scanner on.

"Why are you listening to the scanner for?"

"Maybe there'll be something."

"Like what? Psycho girl on killing spree?"

"No. More like another dead body somewhere in town."

"Whatever."

Fifteen minutes later Dean was about to turn the scanner off. Sam smacked his hand just as another call came in.

"All units in town head to the local museum. There has been a robbery and the police are asked to assist in the lock down. Over."

"_What is the stolen from the museum. Over." _

"A gemstone. Over."

"Dammit," Dean said hitting the steering wheel while Sam turned the scanner off. "There's no way she's still in the museum."

"Maybe in the area."

"Probably not."

"It's betting then driving around go-" the ringing of his cell interrupted Sam. He didn't recognize the number on the display. "Hello."

"Sam."

"Kayla?"

* * *

A/N: Short I know. But it's better than nothing. Right? By the way, I don't watch cop shows so I have no idea how the talk over the scanner at all! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Only Kayla, Ryan and that damn demon are mine. The Winchesters aren't.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Kayla, where are you? Are you alright?" Sam asked frantically through the phone.

"Sam…cabin…not far…take…please…" 

"Kayla? Kay! Shit…"

Dean had already parked the car at the side of the road. "What did she say?"

"Not much between the static. But she mention something about a cabin."

"A cabin?"

"Yeah…"

"She's probably headed there."

"Dean, we don't even know where there is."

Dean looked thoughtful for a while before pulling out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Sam asked as Dean dialed.

"Hey Ryan…" the call went on for a couple of minutes before Dean hung up. By the end of the conversation Dean had directions to an abandoned cabin an hour away from town.

"How do you know that this is the cabin?"

"I don't."

"Great."

"Hey…" Dean just sighed instead. "Just call Dad and tell him where we're going," he finally said reaching for the keys. But Sam didn't move. "Today Sam."

"Daddidn'taskustofindher."

"What?"

It was Sam's turn to sigh. "Dad didn't ask us to find her. He thinks we're at home."

"WHAT?!" Dean asked turning towards his brother. "You're joking right?" Sam remained silent but that was all the answer Dean needed. He looked at his brother's solemn face before turning to start the Impala. "Call Dad. Tell him where Kayla is. That's all. You mention that we're going there, I'm turning this car around."

Sam looked at him in disbelief. "Sam. Call him. Now."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why did we have to park the car so far away?" Dean asked as the silently made their way towards the back of the cabin. Now they for sure that this was the cabin Kayla was in after seeing her car parked near it.

"It's not that far. We can see it from the cabin. And we _will_ able to get to it if we need to."

"It's far enough," Dean whispered as they neared the cabin.

"Oh, get over it!" an annoyed Sam whispered back.

Dean peeked in the kitchen window. Not being able to see anyone, they started finding a way in since the back door was boarded up. It wasn't long before they were in the kitchen. Once inside, they made their way to the front, guns ready if needed. Kayla was nowhere to be found downstairs. Dean was about to climb the stairs but Sam stopped him. Knowing that they should keep talking to a minimum, Dean raised his eyebrows. Sam walked over to the middle of the room, knelt down and nodded his head towards the floor.

As Dean walked over to his brother, it became more apparent what he was suppose to look at. There was a hatch that was buried under dust. But by the look of it someone has recently been using the cellar it leads to. Dean handed his gun to Sam and pulled the hatch open, revealing a staircase. Dean took out a torchlight he had brought along and took back his gun. He quietly went down the flight of stairs, Sam followed close behind.

The cellar was exactly what anyone would expect to be, filled with dust, cob-webs and racks filled with worthless junk, at least in Dean's opinion. Beyond the racks, the brothers could see a flickering light. As they moved closer they saw that the light was coming from half a dozen candles, arranged in a circle.

Sitting in the center of the circle was Kayla, or the demon in her body, with one of her hand outstretched in front of her in a fist. Her other hand was by her side, holding a knife. On the floor was a ceremonial bowl filled with whatever the demon needed for the ritual it was doing. Dean was thinking of their next move when Kayla's voice disturbed his train of thought.

"Took you guys long enough. I was getting tired of waiting," she said turning towards them. "It's must more satisfying when there's an audience, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know," Dean replied just to keep the demon distracted. "I always thought the whole ritual thing was so cliché, especially this whole blood thing you're about to do. Just for that reason alone, we have to stop you."

A smirk appeared on Kayla's face. "Too late," she said opening her fist and letting the gemstone drop in the bowl.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I guess you guys deserve some explanation. The thing is I only get to use the Internet once a week. And I wanted to post this chapter last week but I the site wouldn't allow me to do so. I'm so sorry for posting this chapter this late.

* * *

Chapter 14

Nothing happened. Both brothers thought that the ritual had failed. But when the smirk on Kayla's face didn't disappear, they knew it wasn't over. Suddenly a spine-chilling scream erupted from Kayla and by the end of it, her limp body fell on the floor. A bright light came from the bowl causing them to turning away. When they turned back, everything was back to how it was before with the exception of the man standing in the circle. Instantly both of them aimed their guns at the human-like demon. It seemed amused.

"You know, you're a lot less scary then what I imagined you to be," Dean said trying to buy some time to think of a plan.

"And the both of you are a lot dumber then I imagined you to be. But then again, you are human, what else should I have expected?"

"Funny. That's what I've always thought about demons."

The demon gave a short laugh before turning towards Kayla. "If you want to challenge me, I won't deny you the fight," it said turning back to Dean who was moving closer to the demon. "But I have some business to attend to first."

Just then Kayla stirred on the floor drawing the attention of the other three. Dean turned his attention back to the demon while Sam checked on Kayla. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Sam?" She took a moment to view her surroundings.

The demon watched Kayla as she attempted to stand up. Knowing that he might not have another chance, Dean fired to shots at the demons' chest. It staggered back not anticipating the attack. Seeing this, Sam took out the bottler of holy water that he brought and splashed it on the demon, hurting it further.

Dean grabbed the bottle from Sam. "Get her out of here."

"C'mon, we have to go," Sam said while pulling Kayla to the stairs, not giving her the chance to talk. He glanced once towards his brother before climbing the stairs and out of the cellar. They could hear three more gunshots while they went out of the cabin and to Kayla's car.

"What the hell happened in there, Sam?" Kayla asked turning around to face Sam.

"I have to go back in there."

Sam was about to run back in when he saw Johns' truck approaching the cabin. John practically jumped put of the truck when he reached there. "Sam what are doing here? I thought I told you to stay at home."

"Dad, we don't have time for that. Dean's in there with the demon. I haven't heard a gunshot since we came out here."

"What?"

"He distracted the demon so we could get out. We have to get back in the cellar."

John did wait for any other explanation. He went to the back of his truck and took out whatever he got his hands on. John checked for ammo before closing his trunk. "Both of you stay here!" Sam wanted to say something but thought against it. Instead he watched his father disappear in the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXX

John didn't know what to expect from the demon, so he took whatever precaution he could without wasting anytime before going down the stairs. He heard a thud when he reached the bottom of the cellar stairs. This made him quicken his pace. As he went closer he could see that the demon had pinned Dean to the wall and was holding a knife to his neck. John could see blood on the knife. He knew he needed to act fast.

XXXXXXXXXX

John had only entered the cabin for a couple of minutes when Sam heard Kayla say, "This is ridiculous. I'm getting out of here." Kayla walked over to the car door.

"Kayla, wait."

"Wait?" she repeated. "Sam, there is a cut on my hand and I don't even know where it came from. You were talking about demons. And your Dad has a trunk full of weapons. You guys could be dangerous for all I know." She opened the door and was about to get in.

"You can't go anywhere."

"Why the hell not?" Sam pointed at her car. Kayla turned to where he was pointed only to see that her tire was slashed. In fact, all of them were. "Oh, you gotta be kidding." Kayla slammed the door.

"Look, I swear that we're not here to hurt you. But you got to trust us." When she didn't look convinced, Sam added "why would you call me if you thought that I would hurt you?" Kayla seemed to be troubled over that question. "My Dad has a first aid kit in his truck, we should clean that cut. Avoid an infection."

Kayla finally gave in. "Fine."

Sam was applying the antibiotic when he heard the familiar roar of the Impala. His head shot up to see Dean stopping the car right beside the truck. "Dean! Man, you look like crap," Sam said referring to the cuts and bruises on Dean's face.

"Nice. Both of you get in the car. We're leaving right after Dad comes out." Sam and Kayla wasted no time to enter the Impala.

"Where's Dad?" asked Sam as he entered.

Right on cue, John ran out of the cabin. Dean pulled out just as John entered his truck.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: My brother practically wrote the ending for this chapter so I have to thank him for that and for plotting this story for me. And thanks everyone for reading this. Truly means a lot to me that you guys take the time to do so.

* * *

Chapter 15

"I thought we were going to the hospital," Kayla said getting out of the car.

Dean was already limping his way to the front door. "What made you think that?"

"You're bleeding, Dean. And limping."

"I've had worse."

John broke the conversation when he unlocked the front door the their house. "All of you inside, right now."

Sam and Dean shared a look before going in. After John closed the door, they waited for him to start shouting at them. They had disobeyed an order and now it was time to face the music. "I told you boys to go home. Why were the both of you at the cabin?"

Sam who anticipated the question, immediately answered. "We were just trying to help Kayla."

"How? By getting yourselves killed?"

Dean jumped in the conversation before it turned into a fight between his father and his brother. "I thought it was the best thing to do, Dad. We didn't know how long would it take for you to reach there. She could have died if someone didn't get there on time."

"That's no excuse to put you life in danger too. All three of you could have died. You boys are never to go on a hunt alone, you understand me?"

"Yes sir," came the simultaneous answer.

John sighed before he continued. "Dean, get yourself cleaned up." Dean immediately left for the bathroom. "Sam, pack your bag. We're leaving."

"What about the demon? It's still after Kayla."

"I know. That's why she's coming with us."

Kayla who was just standing there as the Winchester family drama unfolded finally spoke up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. I'm not going anywhere with you guys."

John motioned Sam to pack his bag. "Look, I know that you don't know what's going on but you have to come with us."

"The only place that I _have_ to be is the hospital and then back home."

"We'll get you home. But you need to come with us right now. It's for your own good."

"What?"

"That demon is looking for and it's gonna keep looking for you. When it does, it will kill you. I'm just trying to stop it."

"A demon? It was a man for Christ sake. A psychotic man!"

"When was the last time you heard of a man who survived a bullet to the heart but got hurt by a little bit of water?" Dean asked emerging from the bathroom, looking better than he did before he entered.

"Never," came a defeated reply. "But a demon?"

"I know it sounds crazy but if there was any other way, my Dad wouldn't make you leave town."

Kayla stood there dumbfounded with no idea what to believe or what to do. The one thing she was sure of is that this family was trying to help her. "Fine. I'll go."

They spent fifteen minutes to pack and dress Kayla's wound. John decided that Kayla would ride with him and the boys would follow behind. Kayla was on the phone with her mother while Sam was checking that they locked the house properly when Dean and John were loading their things in the car. "Hey Dad, where are we headed anyway?"

"Bobby's. I'm hoping he'll have something for us in his books."

"And if he doesn't?" Sam asked, joining them.

"We'll see."

Kayla went to where the Winchesters were after she was done. "What did you say to your Mom?"

"That I'm spending the weekend in my friends' house."

"We might take a lot longer," John told her honestly.

"That's why we should be glad Monday's a holiday. Can we go now? You know before I bolt."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack Rhode was driving home after a long week on a business trip out of town. He was looking forward to spending time with his girlfriend who he hoped would be his fiancée by the end of the weekend. He was planning his proposal when a man suddenly appeared in front of his car. Jack stepped on the breaks as hard he could. The car stopped right before it hit the man. Jack didn't move, still shocked. The man on the other hand, walked to the driver's side of the car.

He opened the door and dragged Jack out. The man grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the side of the car. "What the hell are you doing?" Jack struggled to get free but he felt himself grow weaker and weaker. "What are you doing to me? Please stop. Sto-"

Dropping Jacks' soulless body on the road, Dviel smiled. "Run all you want, Kayla. I will find you."


End file.
